


Sleeves and secrets

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pro-transuki, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: The characters in Yuri's books may do so, but Natsuki was certain that Yuri herself didn't do such a thing. Unlike Natsuki, Yuri could probably roll up her sleeves and see soft, untouched skin. She didn't have to feel the shame of those bruises - those awful bruises





	Sleeves and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This contains my personal headcanon of Natsuki being a trans girl. I do not support trapsuki, but I do indeed support transuki.  
> Fight me, nerds.  
> Also, this story contains mentions of abuse. This may be triggering to some people, and it needed a proper warning. Thanks for reading!

_ “Don’t cut yourself on edge there, Yuri. Oh my bad, you already do, don’t you?” _

Though she would never admit it to Yuri's face, Natsuki felt awful for what she said. Yes, Yuri can be annoying sometimes, and really pissed her off at the time, but a joke about  _ cutting?  _ Even Natsuki would plain-out admit that that was far too harsh. She stared at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom stall. (She was in the large one at the end, because she finds comfort in the personalized space, as it's a perfect place to escape too and not too cramped either, just how Natsuki likes it.) Sure, even if she was right, and Yuri did cut herself... no. That's ridiculous, and she knew it.

The characters in Yuri's books may do so, but Natsuki was certain that Yuri herself didn't do such a thing. Unlike Natsuki, Yuri could probably roll up her sleeves and see soft, untouched skin.

The same could not be said for Natsuki, though.

Under her own sleeves, bruises covered her arms. Bruises that she’d never shown or told anyone about, and barely accepts herself. Then again, Natsuki had a lot that she couldn’t accept or tell others about. 

Under her skirt, were male parts. Perhaps she was as disgusting as her father always said she was, and it truly was wrong to try and live as a girl. Was it? She adjusted her red hair ribbon and stared at her reflection. Behind her makeup, skirt, and hair ribbons, Natsuki couldn’t look girlier. Sadly, though, her father refused to let her get surgeries. 

She had only asked once, but after his reaction, decided not to pry any further. She didn’t feel like upsetting him any further. She looked at her pink wristwatch. Ten minutes had gone by. Ten minutes? Already?   
Natsuki put her hands on her hips and grinned a fierce, spunky grin. Seemed convincing enough, she thought with satisfaction as she headed back to the clubroom.

 


End file.
